saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
10 False Saviors
False Saviors is the tenth episode of Gensoumaden Saiyuki and considered a filler. Summary "He wears a religious scripture around his shoulder like a vest and dawns a crimson chakra on his brow. He fights demons with three warriors at his side. Hey, this sounds like I'm describing Sanzo, right? So why did it also happen four hundred years ago? Hmm?" - Son Goku The Sanzo ikkou enters yet another village that reveres the Sanzo priests. This particular village was once saved by a Sanzo priest 400 years ago. It was said that another Sanzo would come to save them if they were ever in need like that again. Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai try to take advantage of the luxuries that the village is more than willingly offering, but Sanzo is hesitant. However, a quartet poorly arranged impostors appear who have been traveling the countryside fleecing villagers in situations just like this. The (real) Sanzo ikkou laugh themselves silly ("now, don't be rude to the cosplayers," admonishes Hakkai). The townsfolk somehow come to the conclusion that the fake are real and tossed the heroes in jail. The Sanzo ikkou make themselves at home in the jail cell, bulling the guard into being there servant and fetching them food, beer, local sake, etc. Everything becomes messy when a mind-controlling youkai appears and possesses the posers, sending them to fight the originals. The Sanzo ikkou make quick work of the impostors and Sanzo puts on a showy display using Makai Tenjo to defeat the demon, Akatsuki. Driven out of town, the four impostors walk straight into Kougaiji and his group; try to convince them they're the real thing, to their everlasting regret... Quotes *''"It is an age of suffering and despair. Demons appear out of the darkness to terrorize the land and people search for escape as the earth plunges into chaos. But just when all hope appears to be lost, a signal shaft of light shines from the east and a young man appears with a holy scripture draped around his shoulders as a vestment and a crimson charka upon his brow. With three friends at his side, he combats demons and fights to restore tranquility to this world. This is an ancient legend passed down through the ages... The name of the man is priest Sanzo... He is the one that read from the holy scripture that defeated the demons plaguing the villagers those many years ago... If our village were ever in trouble anew, I have a feeling he would return." - Village Elder'' to village children *''"He's dressed in white, with a scripture draped around his shoulders, and clear blue eyes. Oh my god, you're Priest Sanzo!" - Village Kid'' *''"Damn narcissus. Sure, this is nice for awhile, but there's the after math... The nagging, the begging for me to give them advice and council them, all for measly meal and a descent night's rest." - Genjo Sanzo'' to ikkou *''"Hey! Listen up impostors. You're little charade is finished. Stop this silly game of yours, because the real and authentic Sanzo party has arrived. Well?" - Fake Hakkai'' to Sanzo ikkou *''"Look! Two Hakkais, but three chins." - Cho Hakkai'' *''"Well, apparently it looks like we didn't do a very good job of being ourselves." - Cho Hakkai'' to ikkou *''"My God! I'm already hungry again. I thought they'd never let me stop lecturing. I've never made up so much philosophy in my life." - Fake Sanzo'' to his party *''"By the Dawn of day, I use your light to propelled the darkness. The sun rises, the night falls. Holy scripture send him back!" - Genjo Sanzo'' using Makai Tenjo *''"I hate hard work more then anything in the world." - Genjo Sanzo''. Yes everyone, the fate of the Saiyuki Universe rest solely in his hands. Gallery 10-002.png|"They'll never see it coming." 10-004.png|"That does it. Now I'm angry!" 10-006.png|The Impostors 10-007.png|''Sanzo, Gya! Kawaii!'' 10-008.png|"Guys, how did this happen?" 10-009.png|Impostors Chillin' 10-010.png|Akatsuki... 10-011.png|''Sailor Sanzo Moon!'' 10-012.png|''Makai Tenjo!'' 10-014.png|Just Desserts... Category:Gensoumaden Episodes